Auto servicio
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Kuroo esta tan emocionado por darle a su precioso novio rubio una sorpresa. Sin poder esperar más va a Miyagi para mostrarselo, sin saber que alli se llevaria una mayor sorpresa.


**Holaa! Muuuuy raroo de mii subir un one-shot en vez de actualizar los demás fics, muuy raroo (sarcasmo, sarcasmo xD)**

 **Me fue inevitable no escribirlo, hace mucho pense en esto y por un video que me aparecio en face lo recorde y POOM, aqui ta :D** **Bueno, no molesto más, disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Graciaas a Marieel, mi beta que la desespero con demasiadas cosas mias xD sabes que te quieroo marieel! *3***

 **Muchas Gracias por leer.- Nanuu-Chan**

* * *

Estaba feliz, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo delataba completamente.

-Oye Kuroo, que bueno que te hayas comprado un auto.-Comentaba su mejor amigo Bokuto mirando el impecable auto negro.

-Si, estuve ahorrando demasiado para comprármelo, el primer sueldo en mi nuevo trabajo me ayudo verdaderamente.-Le contaba a su amigo mientras acariciaba el cuero que cubría el manubrio de su primer vehículo.-

-Siii, llevas desde chico ahorrando para comprarlo, desde que sacaste tu licencia incluso sin tenerlo te comenzaste a impacientar más.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Le miro incrédulo por un instante, pero aun emocionado.- Tener la licencia sin un coche…

-¡OYE! YO TENGO LICENCIA PERO NO UN COCHE –Le lloriqueo su amigo pataleando en el asiento del acompañante.-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Lo dije sin pensar...-Se disculpaba mirando cómo se movía.- Deja de patalear que arruinaras las alfombras…

-JUM...-Se cruzó de brazos Bokuto mirando hacia la ventana polarizada del auto.-

-…

-Kuroo…

-¿Qué?

-Olvide preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Le contaste a Tsukki sobre el auto?

-No, iré a mostrárselo en persona.

-Entiendo…

-…

-¿Y PORQUE ESTOY YENDO YO TAMBIEN A MIYAGI?

-Porque el viaje se hace menos aburrido contigo…

-BROOO...-Le miro con los ojos iluminados ante aquel halago.-

-…

-Kuroo…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Akaashi no contesta mis llamadas, no le pude decir que estaba yendo a Miyagi contigo…

-Bokuto…

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿PORQUE?!

-Akaashi te dijo ayer que iría a Miyagi porque ayudaría a Tsukki para estudiar en sus exámenes…

-OHHHHH...-Abrió sus ojos enormemente, recordando vagamente.- Cierto, cierto…

-¿Por qué no ponemos un poco de música?...-Sonrió mientras le daba un cable a Bokuto por donde podría conectar su teléfono con el estéreo del auto.-

-¡HEY HEY HEY! ESA IDEA ME GUSTAA!

Pasaron el resto del viaje escuchando la estridente música de Bokuto que a Kuroo no le disgustaba, en el viaje se armaron un mini concierto en al auto fingiendo tocar baterías, guitarras y demás instrumentos de manera rockera, pero manejando responsablemente.

Habían salido temprano en la mañana, al viajar en auto y ser día de semana más concretamente viernes, no había nada de tránsito y el tiempo de viaje era más corto.

Kuroo se emocionaba cada vez que veía que quedaba poco camino para llegar a la preparatoria Karasuno donde estaba su pareja y le esperaría en la puerta con su nuevo auto. Seguramente se sorprendería pensaba algo impaciente.

-¡MIRA KUROO! –Le señalo Bokuto con su dedo, si su fuerza fuera sobre humana, habría roto el vidrio del auto.- ¡¿ESA NO ES LA MANAGER DEL CLUB DE VOLEY?!

Miro hacia donde señalaba su amigo, recordaba vagamente aquella cabellera rubia junto a otras chicas que deberían ser managers también que sostenían un cartel con una flecha apuntando hacia una parte de la preparatoria donde algunos autos pasaban luego de recibir indicaciones de la chica, algunos se retiraban y otros seguían de largo.

-¡DEBE HABER UN FESTIVAL! ENTREMOS, SEGURAMENTE SEÑALA EL ESTACIONAMIENTO –Gritaba emocionado su amigo que le seguía llenando la cabeza.-

-Está bien, iré a estacionar…-Murmuro algo fastidiado por los gritos que resonaban en el auto.

Manejo hacia donde pudo ver más de cerca a la manager del club de vóley de Karasuno, tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras sostenía el cartel colorido. Dejándose guiar por las palabras de su amigo siguió manejando tranquilamente, vio de reojo que Yachi miraba el auto pero no lograba ver quien había dentro por tener todos los vidrios polarizados. Siguió manejando, siendo guiado por las flechas que había en palos que indicaban el camino.

Freno en seco ante la vista que tenía delante de él.

-Bro… ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?...-Murmuro Bokuto sin parpadear.-

-Si… pellízcame si es un sueñ-¡AUCH! ¡NO LO DECIA EN SENTIDO LITERAL!

-Perdón…

Ambos amigos miraron de nuevo hacia aquel paraíso donde había jóvenes en mini short y camisas mojadas pegadas a sus cuerpos, se encargaban de lavar los autos en el extenso patio bajo el sol en aquel día soleado. Habían carteles de los diferentes clubs de la preparatoria que eran participes de aquella colecta de dinero destinada a quien sabe dónde porque ese cartel lo habían ignorado. Sus miradas paseaban de chico en chico que caminaban mojados mientras lavaban unos autos estacionados que tenían en su mayoría hombres jóvenes como ellos que halagaban a los chicos y les daban propina, disfrutando de la atención dada en sus autos de manera más que provocativa.

-Bro... creo que se me va a poner dura…

-¡Bokuto que asqueroso!

-Pero es que…

Al escuchar un golpeteo en el vidrio de parte de su lado de la ventana, Kuroo giro su mirada viendo como incluso sin poder verle, aquel joven le señalo donde debía aparcar, aun incrédulo de la situación manejo hacia donde le indicaron.

-Colecta benéfica de los clubes masculinos de la preparatoria Karasuno…-Leía Bokuto un cartel a lo lejos.

-¿¡Masculinos?! ¡Eso quiere decir que!

Antes de poder terminar lo que diría, ambos amigos se sobresaltaron y casi gritan ante el repentino chorro de agua que impacto contra el vidrio delantero del auto que hizo que se abracen del susto.

-¡Bienvenidos al lavadero de autos de la preparatoria Karasuno! –Reconocieron al entrenador Ukai que solo vestía una bermuda de playa y sostenía una manguera en su mano que disparaba agua a presión.- ¡Disfrutad de los servicios de los chicos de tercer año del equipo de Voley! Se puede mirar pero no tocar. –Advirtió.-

La quijada de ambos adultos cayó al ver a Hinata Shouyo acercarse con un short ajustado y una remera blanca que estaba mojada y se apegaba a su cuerpo mostrando su torso. Abrieron sus ojos enormemente al ver como agarraba la manguera que sostenía el entrenador Ukai y tiraba agua hacia arriba que comenzó a mojar completamente el auto. En sincronía miraron hacia la derecha donde estaba el chico de las pecas y saque flotante que limpiaba los vidrios del lado de Bokuto, rozando su vientre por el vidrio cuando se estiro para limpiar el techo del auto.

De nuevo miraron a su izquierda del lado de Kuroo donde Kageyama Tobio hacia la misma acción que el pecoso pero en él la ropa no quedaba provocativa como a los demás. Escucharon ruido detrás por lo que ambos giraron sus cuerpos para ver a un chico pero su rostro no pudieron verlo, pero suponían que debía ser de tercer año. Este se encontraba encima del maletero del auto mientras lo limpiaba arrodillado en cuatro, reconocían que tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Sus miradas iban de chico en chico que seguían moviéndose de aquellas maneras tan provocativas a propósito, ignorando al armador que no les llamaba la atención.

-Si Tsukki me ve aquí me mata…

-Y a mí Akaashi, ahora entiendo porque le pidió ayuda para estudiar…

-Para no hacer esto… No me sorprende de Tsu…

El repentino movimiento que inclino un poco el coche por un peso en la parte delantera les hizo apartar su mirada del chico de tercer año que seguía limpiando el vidrio trasero de manera provocativa. Al ver hacia delante, si hubieran sido como los dibujitos animados, sus mandíbulas hubieran tocado el suelo del auto.

Delante del auto, más concretamente casi encima estaba Tsukishima Kei, con una de sus largas piernas encima del capot para estirarse y limpiar toda la superficie negra con una esponja llena de espuma. Traía puesto un short que a su parecer era más corto que el de los demás y apretado al igual que la remera blanca que dejaba su ombligo al aire, con solo verla se dio cuenta que no era de la talla del rubio.

-Santo cielo…-Murmuro Bokuto al ver los muslos del rubio expuestos delante suyo y sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada al trasero de este apretado en el mini short.

-¡Oye, no mires! –Rugió Kuroo poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de su amigo que podia ver de todos modos entre los dedos de este al rubio novio de su amigo.

-¡Enjuague! –Grito Hinata sosteniendo la manguera, apuntando hacia arriba para que el agua cayera como lluvia y quitara toda la espuma.

Ambos amigos vieron como el agua caía sobre Tsukishima que cerraba sus ojos mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por su frente al estar arrodillado encima del auto, haciendo sin intenciones una escena provocativa, dejando ver su torso donde sus pezones rosados erectos se podían apreciar en la ajustada prenda blanca que se transparentaba por el agua.

Una vez el agua se llevó toda la espuma, sin quitar sus miradas del rubio que ahora secaba su parte del auto con una seca franela, se acercaba del lado derecho del vehículo para pasar el limpia vidrios y quitar el agua, dejando una mejor vista de su torso.

-Se te llega a parar y te castro –Advirtió a su amigo que temblaba algo nervioso mientras cubría su entrepierna.-

-Se me paro hace un ratito…

-¡BOKU-

-Oye, a ti se te paro mientras mirábamos al chico de atrás…

-Por lo menos no se me paro viendo al novio de mi amigo...-Se defendió.-

-¡Muchas Gracias por elegirnos! –Grito Ukai aplaudiendo, señal que hizo que los chicos se retiraran del auto.-

Vieron como los miembros de Karasuno se retiraban del auto luego de dejarlo impecable, Bokuto vio pasar por su lado al joven que limpiaba la parte trasera del vehículo, aquel contoneo de caderas, su espalda apretada en esa remera blanca y mojada dejando ver su blanca piel. Aquellas piernas firmes la conocía, las conocía perfectamente, las reconocería donde fuera, incluso tocándolas con los ojos cerrados.

-¡AKAASHI! –Grito desde dentro del auto viendo como el joven volteaba su rostro rápidamente, revelando que verdaderamente era su novio.-

-¿Koutarou?..-Le vieron que movía sus labios mirando a todos lados al reconocer la voz de su novio para finalmente ver como miraba hacia el auto aunque no podía verles por los vidrios polarizados.

El pelinegro camino rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, su rostro se mantenía impasible pero Bokuto le conocía perfectamente, podía ver un atisbo de nerviosismo en su mirada que se transformó en sorpresa al momento en que comenzó a bajar la ventanilla del auto lentamente, rebelando a los conductores.

-Koutarou…-Dijo más alto y sorprendido, viendo la cara de estupefacción de su pareja.

-¿Bokuto-san? –Pensó el rubio al escuchar a Akaashi decir su nombre para luego acercarse al auto y ver su rostro de sorpresa que le hizo ponerse algo nervioso.-

Tsukishima se acercó al auto con paso algo vacilante, podía sentir una mirada sobre él, una que le miraba fijamente y hacia su cuerpo temblar por dentro, una sensación que conocía hace tiempo, más concretamente dos años. Mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la ventanilla que comenzaba a bajar, pudo reconocer aquel cabello alborotado, aquellas cejas negras alzadas, los ojos avellana que mostraban sorpresa y la expresión aun estupefacta de su novio Kuroo Tetsurou al momento de llegar a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban fijamente, perdiendo aquella guerra de miradas Tsukishima y Akaashi.

-Los esperamos afuera del instituto…

-No tarden...-Finalizo Bokuto mientras ambos subían las ventanillas del auto y Kuroo manejaba a la salida dejando estáticos a sus novios.

-Tsukishima, Akaashi, ya pueden retirarse…-Dijo Ukai al ver lo sucedido.-

Ambos asintieron y prosiguieron a dirigirse al cuarto del club para secarse y cambiarse.

-Akaashi, gracias por tu ayuda…-Le agradeció el entrenador al pelinegro que solo asintió e hizo una reverencia, despidiéndose de los demás que seguirían con la colecta.-

Afuera se encontraban aun dentro del auto ambos amigos sin mirarse, completamente callados.

-Se te paro mirando a mi Akaashi…

-Y a ti mirando a mi Tsukki…

-¿A mano?

-A mano...-Concordó mientras chocaba su puño con el de su amigo sonriéndose.

Reconocieron a sus parejas salir del instituto, acercándose al coche que minutos antes habían lavado provocativamente como habían pedido, logrando conseguir mucho dinero para la colecta benéfica. Entraron al vehículo, sentándose detrás de sus respectivas parejas, quedando en completo silencio.

-¿Y los exámenes Tsukki?..-Le pregunto Kuroo mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

-Aprobados…

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Dos semanas…

-Felicidades.- Dijo recibiendo un gracias de parte de su rubio novio.-

-¿Ayudaste a Tsukki a "estudiar" Akaashi?...-Le pregunto esta vez Bokuto mirando a su novio por el espejito.-

-No –Contesto sinceramente, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.-

-¿Ayudaste a Tsukki a lavar autos con poca ropa mojada que provocaba a otros hombres?

-Si

-¡AKAASHI! –Dijo lloriqueando mientras se daba la vuelta quedando arrodillado en el asiento del auto.- ¡COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME DE ESTA MANERA!

-Koutarou, solo ayude a Tsukishima porque les faltaba gente en su club, la mayoría son de primero y segundo, no les permitían hacerlo. Cuando me lo conto me ofrecí a ayudarlo…-Le contaba pacíficamente, sin reaccionar ante el lloriqueo de su pareja.-

-Era esto o no poder negarme de participar de un campamento de dos semanas durante las vacaciones que se aproximan…

-¡¿Y porque no elegiste el campamento antes que muchos hombres te violaran con la mirada?! –Le pregunto rápidamente Kuro girándose, quedando en la misma posición que Bokuto.-

-P-porque…-Ladeo su rostro sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente.- Q-quería estar contigo… en las vacaciones…

-¡Kei! –Sonrió con los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas contenidas por lo dicho de parte de su novio que era pocas veces que decía cosas de ese tipo.- ¡No puedo enojarme contigo! Te perdono.

Se volvió a acomodar Kuroo en su asiento sin dejar de sonreír como bobo.

-¡¿Y porque no elegiste el campamento antes que muchos hombres te violaran con la mirada?! – Le hizo la misma pregunta Bokuto sin dejar de lloriquear.-

-Koutarou, yo estoy en la universidad al igual que tú y no iré a ningún campamento, solo ayudaba a Tsukishima.-Le contesto lo obvio a su pareja que le miraba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.- Y ya habíamos quedado que pasaría las vacaciones contigo…

-¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡ES CIERTO! –Recordó el ex capitán de Fukurodani mientras sonreía y se acomodaba en su asiento, sonriéndose con su amigo mientras atrás sus novios chocaban sus puños sin ser vistos.

-Tetsurou, ¿No me contaras de donde sacaste este auto? –Le pregunto Tsukki mirando ahora con detalle el interior del vehículo.

-Lo compre yo –Respondió inflando su pecho de orgullo.- Y quise venir a mostrártelo en persona y sorprenderte.

-Si llega a frenarte la policía conmigo dentro te harán preguntas, aun soy menor de edad Tetsurou…

-Y haces muchas cosas para ser menor de edad…-Le sonrió pícaramente ladeando su rostro, recibiendo una patada en el respaldo del asiento.-

-¡Ya todo resuelto, volvamos a casa! –Festejo Bokuto mientras Kuroo ponía en marcha el auto.-

-Ehh... Yo vivo aquí en Miyagi…

-Es viernes Tsukki, avísale a tu madre que vendrás este fin de semana a casa de tu galante novio –Decia sonriendo de manera galante mientras comenzaba a conducir.- Y mándale saludos… Para las vacaciones iré a verla…

-Te dará una laaarga charla sobre el uso del vehículo…

-Lo aguantare, además… Sé que tengo a alguien que podrá lavarlo para mi…-Le sonrió mirándole por el espejito retrovisor.-

-¡Yo también me comprare un auto para que Akaashi lo lave para mí! –Dijo feliz Bokuto, bajando la ventanilla del auto para sentir el aire golpear su rostro.-

-Esta fue la primera y última vez que lavare un auto –Dijeron sus parejas a coro mientras se acomodaban en los asientos y se ponían los cinturones de seguridad.

-Era de suponer…-Dijeron también a coro Kuroo y Bokuto tristes por las respuestas de sus parejas.-

Pero no les duro demasiado porque siempre sabían cómo convencer a sus novios.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D Si gustan, dejen un comentario, quisiera saber que les parece. Un abrazoo enormee!**

 **Nanuu-Chan**


End file.
